The Magic Touch
by i-love-svu
Summary: “Mr. Grissom, what brings you here today?” Lady Heather Kessler inquired with a smirk. GilLadyHeather. Complete.


**Author's Note: Inspired by a recent pain I experienced in my back. Luckily, at least Lady Heather had a way to relieve the pain, as you will see. I was not so lucky, but still enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

"Mr. Grissom, what brings you here today?" Lady Heather Kessler inquired with a smirk. The brunette dominatrix had not been expecting the Entomologist to show up, but he was a welcome guest anytime. She simply had not anticipated his visit and it had taken her by surprise. Lady Heather was seated behind her large oak desk, the paperwork laid out before her ignored as she raised her eyes to meet those of her guest. Although she did have a lot of work to do, taking a few moments out of her day to focus on Gil.

Gil Grissom shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "I would like to invite you to join me for breakfast."

Standing up from her desk, Lady Heather winced ever so slightly as a familiar pain sprang to life in her back. She pressed her left hand into the sore spot in an attempt to drive the pain away. Her attention was directed back to Grissom when she realized that he was probably watching her. She gave him a brief smile, before walking around the desk and positioning her self a few feet in front of him. "That's very sweet of you to offer. Sadly, I have plans for this morning."

Pulling one hand out of his pocket, Gil gestured to the hand of Lady Heather that was still pressed firmly into her back. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sore," Heather replied calmly, hoping that Gil would not see through her lie. Unfortunately for her, Gil was better at reading people than she had previously noted.

Gil grinned boyishly at the dominatrix, his skills of perception fully employed. "Come here," He motioned to her with one index finger. "Let me see what's wrong."

"That's really not necessary," Lady Heather answered almost at once. She was not going to allow Gil to poke and prod her already tender back. It seemed a foolish thing to do, and surely something that would only increase the pain.

"I might be able to help," Gil offered with a shrug. "Please, let me try something. I hate to see you in pain."

It did not take much of this man to win Lady Heather over, as she discovered rather quickly. That particular tone of his voice, the patient and willing tenor that she did not often encounter in her line of work, was one that she loved to hear. She so often longed for someone to be understanding, and he seemed to be more than willing to argue with her until she gave in. It was hardly a situation that she has wanted to encounter, but she knew that this man matched her obvious intellect, something that did not happen very often, was not a situation to be easily surpassed in the future.

Heather lowered her guard and gave Gil a nod, a gesture that said, _"Okay, you win. But only this once."_

Gil took her by the hand and led her to the plush red velvet couch. "Lay on your stomach," He instructed coolly. Heather gave the Entomologist a questioning look but did as he had directed. She crossed her arms under her head, using her long limbs as a pillow to cushion her head. Not that she really needed a pillow, considering how soft the couch was, but she wanted to be able to see Gil. Or as much of him as she could, given her position.

From his spot on the side of the sofa, Gil worked silently. He gently pressed two fingers into various spots of Heather's back, and then gauged her reaction. When she winced, he smiled upon realization that he had found her sore spot. With caring fingers, Gil kneaded the spot, loosing the tense muscles with the ease of an experienced masseuse.

Between groans of pleasure, Heather managed a smile. "Where did you learn this?" She asked. As the tenderness in her back began to subside, Heather felt her mood lifting and that surprised her. She had not been aware exactly how much a pain in her back could affect her frame of mind.

Gil paused, and chuckled quietly. "It seemed like a valuable quality to possess."

Tilting her head toward Gil, Heather grinned once again. "Thank you," She said, her eyes sparkling in gratitude. "Everything else I have tried as not worked."

Gil carefully worked his way up Heather's back. His fingers skimmed over the corset that he had realized was part of her usual attire, and finally found their destination: the dominatrix's tense shoulders. His fingertips delicately massaged Heather's shoulders and he smiled upon hearing a groan of pleasure.

"Perhaps I simply have the magic touch?" Gil whispered, his fingers still kneading Heather's skin.

Heather could not stop yet another smile from appearing on her face, her maroon lips parting as a moan escaped her mouth. "That is a safe bet," The brunette replied faintly. Heather closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost within the gentle caresses of Gil's skilled fingers. She made a mental note to thank him again later. But before that, there was a little ache in her lower back…


End file.
